gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok Online Reimagined Evolution Of Combat/Bosses/Secret
A Boss Protocol monster is one that has a special flag set. Some monsters, certain unique monsters and all MVPs have this flag set. They have the following attributes: * With Golden Thief Bug effect and Safety/Ribbon/NulMagic passive ability (similar to Dark Anima that has it from FFX Int'l), they can grant naturally complete immunity to magic and certain skills (it also reduces all magic damage by 100% or higher!). All magic spells do not affect them. Various skills always fail on them; they completely block magic and support skills unfortunately, bringing spellcasters out of their list literally. They completely block and nullify: ** Archer Skills: Eternal Chaos, Slow Grace, Pang Voice, Charming Wink, Lullaby, Frost Joke, Yell, Tarot's Card, Sheltering Bliss, Magenta Trap, Verdure Trap, Cobalt Trap, Maize Trap, Mental Sensing, Classical Pluck will not stop them from casting spells, Metallic Sound, Siren's Voice, Deep Sleep Lullaby, Song of Despair, Gloomy Shyness. ** Thief Skills: Enchant Poison?, Steal, Venom Splasher, Poisonous Weapon: (Paralysis, Pyrexia, Death Hurt, Leech End, Venom Bleed, Magic Mushoom, Toxin, Oblivion Curse), Snatch, Mug, Strip Helm, Strip Shield, Strip Armor, Strip Weapon, Strip Footgear, Full Strip, 5 Masquerade Skills, Intimidate, Plagiarize, Man Hole, Dimension Door, Chaos Panic, Maelstrom, Blood Lust, Feint Bomb, Venom Impression, Weapon Crush, magic portion from Soul Breaker. ** Swordsman Skills: Provoke, Counterattack, Death Bound, Reflect Damage, Shield Spell, Shield Reflect, Martyr's Reckoning, magic portion from Grand Cross and Ray Of Genesis. ** Soul Linker Skills: Kaite, Esma, Eska, Esme ** Mage Skills: Napalm Beat, Soul Strike, Napalm Vulcan, Gravitational Field, Fire Bolt, Ice Bolt, Thunder Bolt, Thunder Storm, Fire Wall, Fireball, Fire Pillar, Meteor Storm, Jupiter's Thunder, Storm Gust, Misty Frost, Lord Of Vermillion, Water Ball, Chain Lightning, Hellfire, Comet, Soul Strike, Napalm Strike, Heaven's Drive, Freezing Mist, Jack Frost, Life Drain, Summon Elemental Balls, Stasis,Tetra Vortex, Soul Expansion, Earth Strain, Hell Inferno, Crimson Rock, Fire Ivy, White Prison, Quagmire, Marsh Of Abyss, Monster Scan, Hocus Pocus, Dispel, Magic Rod, Mental Breaker, Spell Breaker, Magnetic Earth, Spell Breaker, Fire Walk, Lightning Walk, Ice Walk, Varteyr's Spear, Psychic Wave, Earth Grave, Diamond Dust, Extreme Vacuum. ** Acolyte Skills: Heal, AGL UP, AGL Down, Cantocandidus, Blessing (Offensive and Defensive), Basilica, Clementia, Cure, Status Recovery, Coulceo Heal, Greater Heal, Holy Light, Turn Undead, Lex Aeterna, Lex Divina, Magnus Exorcismus, Kyrie Eleison, Resurrection, Oratio, Adoramus, Renovatio, Expiatio, Imposito Manus, Blade Stop, Cursed Circle, Crescent Elbow, Sanctuary (?). ** Ninja Skills: Akaitsuki/Omnious Moonlight, Killing Strike, Release Ninja Spell, Charm-Elements. ** Merchant Skills: Acid Bomb of Fire Expansion, Homunculus: Eternal Quick Combo, Shattering Strike, magic portion from Acid Terror and Bomb. ** Gunslinger Skills: Bull's Eye, Disarm * The knock back aspect of skills does not affect them. * Unlike players which cast time is reduced by 50% from higher INT/DEX/LUK, they can have instant cast with higher INT/DEX/LUK, thus breaking the fourth wall. * The magic portion from Metallic Sound, Grand Cross, Soul Breaker, Acid Bomb, Bomb, Acid Terror, Ray Of Genesis does not affect or damage them; only physical damage from this will affect them but unfortunately half the effect. * Physical skills on them will have half the effect. These will have 1/4 of the effect on WOE. However, Physical skills can no longer Boss Monsters like Emperiums. * They can bypass Fire Wall even if they are immune to magic. * They can hover and bypass traps; Ankle Snare or traps do not trap them literally; yet they can disarm or destroy them. * They cannot be Dispelled. * Their XP and Drop Penalty has been negated just like MVP, meaning players will make it better for leveling without any XP penalty. However with 0.5x XP and Drop Modifier, it would slow down. * Perfect hit from Phreeoni Card and Ignore target DEF/MDEF from Samurai Incantation and Kathryne Keyron cards do not apply on them. The only way to reduce or negate it is from damage reduction cards, Kyrie Eleison, Auto Guard, and Assumptio! (we do not know if Monks test Infiltrate skill on bosses.) * They can always and totally ignore physical and magical defense on players whether they attack or use skills on them. * Their AI is more chaotic and smarter than any monsters that are not Boss-Flagged; they have Hide and Reflect Magic, Ruwach and Sight literally. (?) * They can always hit on players, ignoring Flee regardless on DEX unless they are in Kyrie/Eleison/Pneuma/Safety Wall. * They can have automatic splash attack on players with Baphomet Card effect. * They are immune to deflects and reflect damage. * They have Tunnel Drive as they can move freely while moving. They have natural stealth skill; they can move faster while hiding! * They withstand a lot of damage without flinching. The flinching animation on them is omitted. This attacks DO not flinch boss monsters. * For MVP monsters, they receive 90% less global damage. * They have random change to cast mage and monster skills wheter they attack or get hit from players. * They have extra fast ASPD and MSPD from Doppleganger and Moonlight Flower card effects in case AGL Down/UP skill does not affect them. * They have 50% chance to reflect magic from players even if they are immune to magic (will not affect players wearing GTB cards). * Their HP bar and damage they inflict and receive are not displayed, this includes MVPs with Boss protocol! * All players apply -25 to -50% less universal damage inflicted onto them. They can also take 75% less damage from elements, and again, 75% less damage from all races literally (???). This is to prevent big damage from players. This will require more players and team to bring MVPS down. * They can apply +0% to +400% hidden extra universal damage inflicted onto players/homunculi. Even worse, they can inflict 5-95% damage to Demihumans, 15% damage to all sizes. With their Powerup Skill, they can possibly wipe players out time by time. * Their cast times are reduced by 50% from Beelzebub Card effect. * They can deflect 5-30% damage back to player if they deal physical attacks. * They detect the Hiding status and any other skill statuses that is similar to it. They can also detect players with Cloaking. * They can freely cast a skill while moving. They have uniterruptible cast rate and Spell Breaker does not affect them anyway. * The time Ankle Snare holds them and HP and SP drain from cards is reduced. * Skills from players are half as effective against them. * Unaffected by/immune to status effects and mechanics; ** They cannot be afflicted by silence, stun, poison, frozen, freezing, curse, burning, external bleeding; these do not apply them. ** Exception: They can heal themselves with Gentle Healing Touch; they need spirit spheres first! These bosses can cast monster skills on themselves literally. Because this skill replaced Heal for bosses only. (this update allowed all monsters to have spheres, not just players) * Affected by/suspectible to all items geared towards, i.e.; ** Abysmal Knight Card increases damage to them by 25% ** Alice Card reduces damage dealt by them by 40% * They share players' mechanics that have 6 stats to affect: ** Their HP and health regeneration is affected by VIT. ** Their ASPD is affected by AGL and DEX. With very high amounts, they can attack very fast, even at 190-199 ASPD. They have extra +10% to +100% more ASPD even from Doppleganger card effect. They can be as deadly as monsters without boss protocol! ** Their Perfect Dodge and CRIT are affected by LUK, meaning they can critically hit players often! ** Various and Fixed cast times are affected by INT, DEX and LUK. With very high amounts, they can instantly cast a skill without any warning. Their Fixed Cast on skills are totally negated unlike any players who do not negate it. Example for common monsters with Boss protocol: * Monsters of Thanatos Tower Lv.7 and above * Owl Duke * Owl Baron * Kasas, Bow Guardians and Sword Guardians * The Guardians inside WoE SE Castles